Kingdoms
by Wolf Of Wind
Summary: Centuries after the destruction of Earth, 17-year-old Natsuki Kruger makes a living in medieval Earl with assassinations, murder, any job with a good pay. Natsuki awaits the day that she can have revenge on those who ruined her life. Could protecting a girl finally bring Natsuki face-to-face with her life-long desire, or cause her to lose everything, including her life? AU ShizNat
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This story is going to be multiple chapters, and I'll try to keep the chapters long.

The setting of the story is on the planet of Earl, after the destruction of Earth. Somewhere in the transition from Earth to Earl, civilization basically rebooted itself. The main story takes place during Earl's medieval times, thus why the fanfic is called "Kingdoms."

I hope you enjoy it! And if you do, please leave me some feedback!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any characters from Mai-HiME/Otome. They all belong to Sunrise.

Enjoy~

* * *

_**THE LEGEND OF THE COLUMNS**_

_During the Great Migration – when humans were first settling on Earl, after the destruction of Earth – many females showed signs of changes. These changes were much more drastic than simple adaptation. _

_They were seen as a threat and feared, so they were hunted down. The hundreds of uniquely altered females dwindled down until only the strongest six remained. The six retreated, hiding from the new hatred that blackened the humans' souls._

_ As time passed, the six were forgotten, but they continued to discover the new abilities that were bestowed on them while in hiding. Their kind continued to appear throughout the world, and the six helped raise and protect them. _

_After half a century, an unknown disaster raged across the planet, threatening to destroy all life. The original six had all passed away except for one – the Founder, who was blessed with longevity – and a new five had been brought up in their place. Together, the six were able to prevent the destruction of Earl; they helped restore whatever had been damaged, and continued to assist the humans that once sought to kill them all. _

_The average people came to call the six the Columns. They had supported them and given the humans strength to bear the harsh challenges of the planet. _

_The new relationship between the groups was short-lived, however. A ruler of a powerful clan hated the Columns and decided to try and kill every last one of their kind. They ambushed the home of the Columns and the Otome – those who were similar to and protected/raised by the Columns. Taken by surprise, the Otome were unable to stop the clan and were all slaughtered. The Columns were enraged and counterattacked against the ruthless clan, successfully oppressing them and eliminating enough for them not to be a problem anytime soon. However, the remainders of the clan were exiled to the darkest lands of the planet, but the clan's hatred had already infected the hearts of the people. Seen once again as a threat, the Columns disappeared from the world, leaving the humans to survive on their own._

_A century later, another disaster threatened the human race again: the exiled clan had grown into an even more powerful kingdom, now called Obsidia, and declared war on the rest of Earl. Though the other kingdoms were stronger in numbers, Obsidia's weapons and tactics caused havoc and utter annihilation everywhere. _

_Most of the Columns were bitter about the past and refused to come to the people's aid, no matter how much the humans begged. However, the Founder sent her most trusted Column to help protect the humans from Obsidia. The Column was successful and led the final battle of what was later called the Forsaken War._

_ The final battle took place in the large forest outside of – what was then – a small town named Windbloom. A conspiracy by the Windbloom officials was revealed when the sole Column was attacked and killed by her supposed allies, the militia of Windbloom. As a result of their betrayal, the Founder vowed that Windbloom would one day fall—_

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was undoubtedly a cold night in Windbloom.

Snow flurries floated down from the black heavens, dancing while they descended from the surprisingly cloudless sky. One could hardly deny that the sight was anything but beautiful: the stationary but bright stars paired with the equally illuminated, falling ones. With the moon nearly full, its blue light literally made the flurries glow.

A shadow waited by a river that mirrored the night sky. Said shadow was a cloaked figure; small puffs of clouds appearing and then disappearing were the only indication that the person hadn't frozen to death. The black cloak did an excellent job of blending into the shadows, except for the small, intricate white designs that were embroidered into the fabric. They, too, glowed with the flurries and stars because of the moonlight. The hood effectively cast a shadow, hiding the figure's face from view.

The person's head turned slightly when another cloaked figure approached from behind, their boots thumping loudly with every step on the wooden dock. Unfortunately, this cloak was plain brown, thus serving as a mild eyesore in the elegant scene.

"So you're still here… Good," the second figure spoke, whose face was also hidden. It would appear that this person practically ran here; the ragged breaths became visible due to the cold night air.

The black cloak barer stayed facing the river, its feet close to the edge of the dock, and its head turned to the side where the brown cloak stood. "I am not one to be kept waiting," a husky voice rang through the dark. "You would do well to remember that next time."

It sounded as if Brown (referring the cloak's color) wanted to speak, but their voice failed them at first. After clearing their throat, Brown attempted it again. "I'm afraid that there may not be a next time."

Black fabric fluttered slightly as it turned to face Brown fully. "I see," said the husky voice, now obviously belonging to the darker figure. "What can I do for you in your remaining time?"

Brown chuckled. "You say that as if speaking to a dead man is a common occurrence!"

"Unfortunately, it is in my line of work."

"This is a very important job that I have for you. I trust that you are aware of the present political and military tension between the kingdoms of Windbloom and Artai. It should be no surprise to you that Artai intends to attack Windbloom's king and the Noble Court the night after tomorrow."

Black (again referring to the cloak's color) crossed its arms and shifted its weight from one side to the other. _Have to resist the urge to openly criticize the two nations and their leaders, since that wouldn't make this conversation go any faster, now would it? Why couldn't at least one client just hand over a folder with all the job info then scram? I don't want to spend any more time than necessary standing out here in the open._

"You are to flee Windbloom with a person that dwells in the castle. That is your task."

"You seem awfully confident about this supposed attack. Just how will Artai's forces be able to get into the palace and kill the king and the Noble Court?"

"I know that there's a traitor in the Court, a spy. I've tried to warn his Majesty, but he's stubborn and will not listen to reason."

"A stubborn king is a dead king." Black chuckled darkly. "'A person who dwells in the castle'… That's a little too vague for my taste. " _That means it could be a part of the staff, like a maid. Or it could be a noble or their kin. _A frown was hidden by the shadows. _If that's the case, it will be very misfortunate for them. I don't mix well with people like them._

"I will bring them to you myself. There is no need for their identity."

"Fine. Good luck getting past the castle's security." The black hood shifted as it surveyed the area again. Nothing but snow and water. "So what am I supposed to do after with the person once I'm out of the city?"

"I **will** be there," Brown replied to Black's first comment. "Why do you think I'm paying you to do this?"

Black shrugged. "Money's money. I don't ask about the payer's intentions." _Who is this man? How did he manage such a generous pay?_ "… By the way, where is my money?"

"You'll receive it when you come to the castle. Then, you must take the person anywhere that's safe. Don't tell me or them where, just make sure that that place is secure. Then, you must watch over the person until this war tension calms down."

"Sounds like you want me to babysit some brat," Black said dryly. "Alright, fine. You have my word that they'll be protected."

"The word of someone like you isn't worth much—"

"You don't even know me, but I'm glad to know that you aren't an idiot," Black praised. "What? Do you want me to swear on the Columns or something?"

"Yes, I do." There was an implied 'I was kidding' grunt from the darker cloak. The following silence was unusually heavy, but was broken by Black's sigh, shortly followed by a gloved hand being raised.

"I swear on the Columns that whoever this is will not die as long as they're in my company." Brown nodded and the two shook hands.

"Be at the back castle gates the night after next." And without another word, the two figures parted ways.

"This should be interesting," Black whispered to the darkness.

* * *

Not long after meeting with the client, the familiar fabric of a black cloak swayed lightly with the winter winds as it walked through a dark alley. The sound of boots crunching in the fresh snow bounced off the walls of the narrow passageway.

Suddenly, the black figure came to a halt, allowing the still falling snowflakes to rest upon its shoulders. Seconds ticked by.

"… I know that you're there, Juliet. Come on out. I need to have a word with you," Black called out to what-appeared-to-be-empty alley.

A redhead, who was wearing a full-length black pea coat with red stitching, orange-tinted glasses, and a brown cap, stepped into the light. Underneath the coat was a yellow bandana – tied at the neck, a pink and white striped shirt, and some baggy pants held up – barely – by suspenders. _Isn't she freezing_? Black wondered. _She should really get some warmer street clothes_.

Scarlet locks were caressed by the breeze, and lime green eyes pierced the darkness with a glare directed at the face hidden under the black hood. "I thought I told you not to call me that," the redhead snapped. "It's dangerous to utter such personal things in place like this." She gestured to their surroundings before stuffing her hands back into her coat's pockets.

"It's dangerous _everywhere_ in Windbloom," Black stated bluntly. "Artai will attack within the week; they plan to massacre the royals and the Noble Court." The figure sighed. "I find it so sad that Artai is ready to start a war against this sad kingdom and its weak allies."

Black paused when uncertainty and nervousness crossed the redhead's face. "…What will you do, Nao?"

Nao huffed in agitation as she averted her gaze to the brick wall next to her. "The only reason that you're asking that is because I'm from Artai." Those green eyes turned back to meet with the hidden pair, the mild look of resentment resembling a tiny flame. "What? Do you expect me to join their army's ranks as soon as they slaughter the king?"

"Artai is your home… I wouldn't hold it against you if you fought for it," replied Black, the husky voice taking on a softer tone than before.

That small flame of resentment now engulfed her expression; it fused with the glare rather nicely. If Black wasn't so strong or skilled, well, the figure might've been a little intimidated… But Black wasn't scared of Nao.

"Artai is _not_ my home. It's just where I was born, nothing more. You should understand that more than anyone else." Black ignored the malice in her voice and did the smart thing, waited for the feisty redhead to cool down a little before responding.

"Then do yourself a favor and get out of Windbloom before it falls to Artai and its ally."

Nao quirked an eyebrow. "Ally?"

"I have a client that insists Artai has a spy – most likely a sleeper spy – in the Court. Artai's military isn't developed enough to have an operational spy program of any kind yet. It's common knowledge that they focus more on raw power and size rather than stealth and deception."

"But what nation would have the guts to join Artai? It's still pretty weak from the overthrow of its royals 2 years ago."

"I have no doubt that it's the one kingdom that I've been waiting for to screw up. If we're really lucky, this war will reveal the ring leader behind my ruined childhood."

"You aren't serious!" Nao gave Black a disappointed look. The opening of the hood turned away, a low growl sounding from it. "Look, I get it, and I want to get revenge on those bastards too, but… But you've got to let this go. You've spent the last 13 years—" She paused, releasing a small huff of irritation. "Why can't you just move on?"

The growl ripped into an animalistic snarl before a hand – clad in a black fingerless glove – shot out and grabbed a fistful of the redhead's striped shirt. "You **dare **to tell me to let it go? I **will** make that scumbag pay dearly for what they did. Besides," the gloved hand's grip on Nao tightened. "We both know that it's complete bullshit when you say that you've 'moved on.' Stop acting like the fucking saint that you aren't."

Despite her associate's hostile behavior, Nao remained calm. She pushed the figure away and dusted off her clothes, as if they were dirtied.

"Wow, talk about short temper. They should reconsider your nickname. Maybe the term 'hot-headed' would fit nicely into something… Though I also think that the word 'frigid' definitely suits you," Nao mused. A grunt was her only feedback, but she could tell that under the shadows of that hood, those famous, stunning eyes were rolling. Or perhaps… _infamous_ would be a more accurate description.

"Thank the Founder that determining names isn't in your jurisdiction. I'd hate to see how that whole 'hot-headed' and 'frigid' combination would work out," Black grumbled.

Somewhere in the town, a large clock tower rang, notifying everyone in earshot that the sun would rise in an hour's time. "Well, as much as I would love to chat with you, _Juliet_, I have preparations to make. I intend to see you at the Guild when I arrive there." A smirk crossed the hooded face, and the angle of the moon revealed pearly white canines. Canines that resembled fangs.

Nao's eyes widened slightly. She reached out to grab her acquaintance's arm, but only the cold air was captured by her fist, and even that slipped through the cracks. The hand hung in the air for several seconds before falling back to the redhead's side. Lime green eyes scanned the now empty alley.

"…What have you done?" Nao whispered to herself. "Have you really gone that far? Is your hatred that strong? Are you really desperate enough to go to such lengths, such extremes?"

The faint howl of the wind was the only reply she received.

* * *

Ol' Muffy's Bar was filled with smoke, lousy music, and drunken men trying to hang on to their liquor with little to no success… A rather usual day for the small pub.

Many drunkards' heads turned when a person wearing black cloak entered, causing some of the tipsy fellows to stumble and scramble out of the establishment. The dark fabric shifted as the hood was pulled down, revealing something unexpected: a young woman, and a gorgeous one at that.

Long black hair fluttered lightly – even though it was tied back in a low ponytail with a black ribbon. It almost appeared blue when the lights hit it at just the right angle. Stunning emerald eyes scanned the facility before she strode to the bar. A smirk graced the dark beauty's lips as she approached the very disgruntled owner and bartender, Muffy. Said man had bright but balding curly orange hair and his face was red with rage.

"Oi! Yer ruining my business! Don't make me regret lettin' ya have yer lil' 'conferences' here!" Muffy barked. Muffy was a portly and very hairy man. The dark-haired woman had studied the cultures of Earth, and Muffy reminded her of the Irish. She also knew that Muffy probably sounded nothing like an Irish man, though.

"If you're really so concerned about your business, I would suggest that you change who your regulars are, you old drunk. It's not my fault that most of them are wanted men," the woman replied as she took a seat in front of the owner. She sighed. "I've had… an interesting night."

Muffy's brows rose slightly. "Wanna talk about it? Ya know that I'm all ears if ya need me to be." The hunter rested her elbow on the counter, followed by her chin on her palm. She closed her eyes, appreciating the little time she had before she had to get back to work.

"It has to do with a client, and you know that I can't say much when that's the case," said the young lady nonchalantly. After a short pause, one emerald eye opened. "But I can tell you that I saw that damn Zhang earlier. Without her goons, too."

The man's eyebrows rose higher on his forehead. "She was here? In Windbloom? Alone?" Viridian disappeared as the beauty nodded, closing her eyes again. "That's rather careless of her. She should know that Windbloom ain't safe now, day or night. For men or women."

"…" A pensive look crossed the bar owner's face as he scratched his orange beard. "She's never alone… unless she's comin' to see you. Does this have somethin' to do with yer client?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But I won't say anything more until Yamada is here. I don't want to have to repeat information that isn't exactly confidential. Well… at least not by my standards. Also, I just hate repeating myself."

"You may speak then, Lord Natsuki."

Both the dark beauty and Muffy turned to find an older man with glasses and long black, braided hair. He was dressed in a dingy cloak, but the huntress knew that the robes of Windbloom's Noble Court were worn underneath.

"Sorry for being late," the man said, pushing his specs back onto the bridge of his nose. "I got held up."

"Whatever. Just don't call me that, Yamada, especially when possible paychecks are around." Natsuki glared at a few men looking in their direction before returning to her previous position.

Muffy glared at her. "Oi! Those are me payin' customers that yer talkin' 'bout!"

"Now now, Lord Kruger, you know as well as I do that these men won't be anyone's problem soon," Yamada whispered loud enough for only Natsuki and Muffy to hear. The girl shifted, crossing her arms.

"So you know about it, too, huh? Yeah, the invasion force will probably kill most of the males in Windbloom." She paused. A thoughtful look lasted a few seconds before the stoic expression returned to her face. "Maybe they'll be kind enough to just brainwash the younger ones into joining their ranks. And even I don't want to talk about what'll happen to the women—"

"W-what?! What invasion? What're ya sayin', Kruger?" The bartender almost yelled, but Natsuki's warning glance made the pub owner flinch.

"Better watch that big mouth of yours, old man. The last thing I need is for this job of mine to go down the tubes just because you suddenly got a conscience."

"Ya expect me to keep this kinda stuff to myself?! When innocent people are gonna be **killed** left 'n right?" His voice lost all softness. It was rather frightening. The man's face contorted as he snarled. "Yer scum, Kruger. Keepin' this info to yerself… just 'cause yer gonna get paid loads of mullah!"

Rage flashed through those intense green eyes, and a hand rested on the handle of the weapon hidden beneath the black cloak. Muffy's red face quickly paled as he realized the fatal mistake he had just made. No one insults Natsuki Kruger and lives. No one.

Fortunately, Yamada intervened before any carnage could ensue. "I'd watch yourself, Muffy. This is bigger than any of us. Even if Lord Kruger were to tell everyone about the invasion, thousands of people would still get caught by the enemy troops. What's worse is that there are Court members that are aware of the impending doom, but the king is too blind to see it." Yamada adjusted his spectacles as he sighed. "I myself have tried to convince him, yet—"

"Do you intend to keep trying?" Natsuki interrupted. "Will you keep trying until the castle is burning to the ground and you're begging for your life at their feet?"

"But, of course," Yamada replied with a content expression. "I took an oath to always stand by his Majesty, no matter the consequences."

"Hmph. You're a fool, then; choosing to die for people like them. I hate all nobles and royalty." Natsuki stood, making the bar stool skid across the floor loudly. Muffy was confused by the abrupt action, but Yamada seemed only slightly surprised.

"Yer leavin'? We barely talked!"

"I have preparations to make for the client. Besides, I don't really care about any other information. Whatever Yamada has is probably about the king and his nobles, and we all know none of them will be breathing much longer." Green flashed to both faces. "I wish you both the best of luck…"

The bright emerald was replaced by black shadow as the cloak's hood was raised. The bar remained deathly silent as the huntress walked out.

* * *

Natsuki trudged through the forest snow, wishing that, for once, she could just stay at an inn like everyone else. "I don't usually mind, but it would just make everything so much easier," she grumbled. But she knew that an inn was just one of those luxuries that she had to give up… because of who and what she was.

After tugging on the reins of the horse – which she had "borrowed" from a local stable, Natsuki noticed a change. It took her only one look at the sky to know what had changed.

Black snow. Or snow mixed with soot.

The dark beauty quickly mounted her steed and galloped off towards the back gates of Windbloom Castle. As she got closer, Natsuki finally saw the billowing smoke that the clouds had hidden from her view. The fact that she had to camp out so far in the woods surrounding Windbloom also made it impossible for her to be aware of the status of the now burning castle. _Damn it! Maybe if the castle just kept their guards inside the walls, then I wouldn't have been so far away!_

The back gates were in shambles, torn down by Artai's army as they stormed the castle. Since the castle was already an inferno, Natsuki assumed that the king was dead, along with all of his precious nobles._ And Yamada_… Natsuki removed her hood in an attempt to prepare herself if any of Artai's soldiers were still around.

Now that her sight and hearing were no longer impaired by the hood, she realized that only a person blessed by the Founder could've made it out of the castle. The fire was still towering high, and Natsuki could smell the stench of burning flesh. The man that she had met two days ago was probably dead, too. "There's no way he could've made it past the soldiers, especially if he was a noble," Natsuki reasoned to herself quietly.

A low groan followed by the sound of shallow breathing alerted Natsuki of someone's presence first, but then she smelled the fresh blood. With the upmost caution, Natsuki approached the source of the noise, her right hand resting on the sword that hung of her left hip. All suspicion disappeared when she saw that it was none other than the Head Noble of Windbloom's Noble Court, lying in bloody snow with large gash across his chest and severe burns all over.

The huntress knelt next to the dying man, wondering if he had enough energy to speak. "Head Noble…?"

The man opened his dark blue eyes, which widened when he saw Natsuki's eyes. "…Eyes of emerald and deep forest," the nobleman whispered, as if they were surrounded by enemy soldiers, hiding in the shadows of the small, frozen courtyard. "… You are one of them… in the legends…" Natsuki knew from his voice that the Head Noble was the man she met at the dock the other night, the man in the brown cloak.

"I don't' think you should associate rumors and fairy tales with legends." Natsuki was happy that she was correct that this was, indeed, the Head Noble. She didn't take the time to research the Windbloom's culture or government structure before this task, but she knew the garb that the Head Noble had to wear. It mostly consisted of crimson robes, which were now tattered and stained a darker red by his blood. As for his reaction to her eyes, Natsuki was used to that by now. She knew that it had something to do with an ancient legend about the Columns or recent rumors or something. _And maybe my reputation also has something to do with it._

This wasn't Natsuki's first job, but it was the first one of its nature. The usual tasks consisted something more violent, such as assassinations, murder, bounties, and the occasional ransom. Natsuki didn't do the ransoming – hostages weren't her thing; she was the one to kill the kidnapper before he could get his money. Thus, Natsuki Kruger earned her reputation of professional hitman, assassin, mercenary… anything that you needed her to be, she would be, with a bit of money to finish the deal. Anyways, only a lucky few got a glimpse at Natsuki and lived to tell the tale, and the first thing those people seem to remember is the distinct color of her eyes.

"Please…" the ragged voice halted Natsuki's train of thought, refocusing her attention on the situation.

"Yes? What is it?" Instead of responding, the Head Noble turned his head and gaze. Natsuki looked in the same direction, noticing the body of a young woman for the first time. Just from where the huntress was, she could tell that the woman was still breathing but freezing in the snow. "She's the one you want me to take…"

"Y-yes…" A bloody cough racked his body, but he still grabbed hold of Natsuki's gloved hand. "Please… d-don't leave her side. The castle is… is all she has ever known."

With one last shaky breath, he was gone. The sound of the air escaped his lungs and was taken up with the tainted wind and black snow.

Natsuki's expression remained stoic, her thoughts elsewhere. Death didn't affect her anymore, for she has seen and caused too much of it. But she still had the respect to brush her fingers over his face, shutting his eyes for eternal sleep. The man's words echoed in her head. '_The castle is… is all she has ever known.'_

Rising up from the crimson snow, Natsuki made her way over to her new burden, the young woman in the snow. _That doesn't narrow down the possibilities of who this girl is. I never heard of the Head Noble having a daughter, so it's likely that she's a maid… I do remember that he had a wife, but…_ Natsuki knew that if the prestigious spouse wasn't here, then she was in the castle, suffocating, burning to death, or already dead.

This person in front of her was in strange purple clothes… Strange to Natsuki because they were probably part of this kingdom's culture, with which she was still unfamiliar. _If she was related to the king in any way, she would be wearing blue, Windbloom's color of royalty. And those aren't the kind of clothes that the maids wear, are they? _She reached out and pinched some of the fabric between her callused fingers, reminding her of the usefulness of her fingerless gloves. _No, these are made of finer material than what a maid could afford or whatever the castle officials would spend on the maids' uniforms._

The Head Noble must have been carrying the woman and fell, because there was evidence of her rolling in the snow and ending up with her front in the snow. Natsuki flipped the girl's body as gently as she could, taking time to look for any wounds. _Nothing too bad, but it looks like she's freezing._ The dark beauty reached out to touch the young woman's hand, retracting it as soon as she made contact with the icy skin. Sighing with a hint of annoyance, Natsuki lifted the girl up bridal style and walked to the horse that stood near the remnants of the back gate. With a little thinking and a few minutes, the huntress had mounted the horse with the girl – now wrapped in Natsuki's black cloak – sitting in front of her in the saddle.

Just as Natsuki was going to take the reins, a gruff voice boomed behind her. "Over there! Kill them before they can get away!" By the sound of the footfalls, Natsuki could tell that a group of a dozen or more of Artai's soldiers on patrol had found her and were planning to take her down. _Yeah, right, only if they can catch me… And maybe not even then,_ the emerald-eyed girl smirked. She hastily but tenderly wrapped her left arm around the cold girl's waist, the reins in her right hand, and kicked the black horse into a canter, just barely escaping one of the soldier's spears.

_THWACK_! Natsuki glanced at the tree on her left, barely catching the bright red feathers of an arrow. _They must have crossbows_, she mentally remarked. It didn't matter, though, since she was now entering the snow-filled forests again, and no one of the Artai military would follow her. A smirk crossed Natsuki's face as she remembered that, this too, was another fear caused by the legend of the Columns. Supposedly, one of the Columns was killed in a forest, betrayed by a person they trusted most, so the other Columns cursed the forests. If anyone dares to enter the woods, they disappear. Forever.

There's a rumor that whoever disappears pops out somewhere else – like the other side of the world, or something ridiculous. Many people also think that there's a settlement in one of the great forests of the world, where the Columns have hidden since the Great Colonization of the planet, waiting for the right time to rise up and save the world, blah blah blah. _People can make up all the fairy tales they want, but the only thing that matters is the truth… And the truth is no one's going to come and save Windbloom._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys... Don't kill me please. Life has been kind of crazy lately, and I've been lacking inspiration because of it. Luckily, inspiration hit in the face __**hard**__ last night, so I was able to get this chapter done! I hope you enjoy_ it~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME or Mai Otome... Sadly.**

* * *

It was cold, even for Natsuki. Low temperatures had never bothered the huntress before, but the combination of the snowcaps and her not wearing her cloak might have something to do with it.

Currently, Natsuki was trudging through the knee-deep snow of Windbloom's northern mountains. Her trusty cloak was draped over the mysterious beauty who was still unconscious and occupying the stolen steed. Thus, Natsuki was forced to bear the cold in her usual garb: a tunic with the sleeves ripped off and chainmail underneath, black pants, and a pair of hunting boots. She quickly resented herself for choosing to wear the sleeveless shirt and fingerless black gloves, for the cold wind was biting at her bare arms and fingers the most.

Natsuki also resented the route she had planned out earlier when she making arrangements for the unknown damsel's escape. Whenever she visited Windbloom – which was one of the places she visited the least – Natsuki would then return to the only place she dared to call home: the Guild. The Guild was a haven for Natsuki, and was seated in the far outskirts of the Aries Kingdom. It was usually a journey that took about a week, but with all of this extra baggage, the dark-haired beauty knew that it would take twice as long to get there.

When leaving Windbloom, Natsuki would go through the northern mountain range. Once she descended the northern-face of said mountains, she would continue southwest, which would cause her to follow the bend of the mountain range for a short while before passing into a large forest. After a one to two day journey through the forest –the timeframe depended on whether Natsuki stopped to rest often or not, and she usually didn't– she would arrive in a small, kind village called Sandburg that was nestled in the outskirts of the Aswad Kingdom and the infamous Aswad Desert. A few hours would be spent resting in Sandburg, and then Natsuki would make her way through the desert, stopping to visit a certain group of friends briefly before continuing on. Eventually, she would reach the end of the Aswad Desert, marked by the Crystal River, followed by the Amber Plains. The deep forest that rests beyond the plains creates the border between the Aswad and Aries kingdoms.

In truth, the journey was tiring, and Natsuki only took a week to do it if she was in a rush. Sometimes, she would take a whole month to help out in Sandburg, assist her companions in the desert or maybe even take up a task or job. But Natsuki didn't have time to spare.

Whoever this girl is – rather, whoever she was – she is now classified as "precious cargo" in Natsuki's mind. She was paid to keep her safe, and she was determined to…

"Aw fuck… I didn't get paid!"Natsuki cursed loudly. She glanced at the bundled up girl resting on the weary horse's back, glad to see that her small and sudden outburst didn't disturb her peaceful slumber. Based on whatever she had seen unfold in the castle, Natsuki knew that the girl should enjoy her sleep while she can. Most survivors of tragedies are plagued with nightmares or guilt-induced nightmares of surviving while others perished. Odds are that this girl will be no exception.

_Such a shame_, Natsuki silently mused. _Someone so young shouldn't be denied peace through dreams_. Natsuki chuckled upon realizing that she was being a hypocrite. Just how young was she when she started having those horrid nightmares? _Too young_, Natsuki supposed. She had eventually grown accustomed to staying awake through the night and taking the occasional mid-afternoon nap. No matter the case, Natsuki always slept lightly. Why give her enemies or the creatures of her nightmares the chance to kill her?

Sleep is a luxury… at least, that's how Natsuki sees it. A little sleep is vital – as to not go insane – but too much just provides another opening for those who wish to hurt her. Even Natsuki's body has grown accustomed to the lack of sleep, though from time to time, it will give out, thus forcing Natsuki to take some time to rest. Of course, if she knew that trusted comrades were nearby, Natsuki would be a little more open to the idea of sleep, but it always depends on how bad the nightmares are.

Natsuki growled. It made her seem like a coward, her sleeping habits. It made her look like the frail little girl that she is, always running away when a dream threatens her subconscious. Her job didn't really help her sleeping habits, either. Her nightmares sometimes would force her to recount the faces of all the people she's killed, watch as the victim's family would wail and curse at their beloved's murderer – curse her and her life.

Those were the easier nightmares. Natsuki would willingly deal with those for the rest of her life than have to relive her childhood, her personal tragedy. When she dreamt of the past, she would wake up, find herself covered in a cold sweat. The worst nightmares would make her scream or cry herself into the world of the living. If she was lucky, Natsuki would be shaken awake by a merciful person, one of her friends.

Honestly, going insane from sleep deprivation was the lesser of two evils.

A sharp wind called Natsuki out of her thoughts. The huntress paused and sniffed the air. Her eyes narrowed, a new determination shining in them. Her trudging through the snow picked up, and the almost-frozen horse behind her gave a snort of annoyance at the new, faster pace. Soon, a small plateau came into view. Natsuki had ignored the small cabin and barn here countless times, but there was no time for that now; they needed shelter.

The dark-haired girl inwardly cursed when she saw the smoke slowly trickling out of the cabin's chimney. That meant people. And people meant that Natsuki had to play nice. Natsuki hated playing nice.

Coaxing the horse to approach the cabin proved to be the hardest part, which Natsuki found to be odd. The cabin and barn appeared friendly enough… Perhaps the animal could also sense the approaching danger and just wanted to keep going, rather than stopping to find shelter. This was something that Natsuki could understand; she was ignoring her own instincts right now, but she had another person to think about – oh, and the horse, too.

It turned out that the people living in the cabin were an old couple who raised livestock during the spring and summer, and they were kind enough to allow the odd couple to stay with them for the time being. Natsuki took the girl inside and placed her on the spare bed before taking the steed to the empty stall in the barn. The horse actually nuzzled and licked Natsuki as she took off his bridle, which caused Natsuki to lightly shove its head away with a playful "Cut it out!"

No questions were asked by the elderly couple, and Natsuki rightfully assumed that her relationship with these people was on a "need to know" basis. Natsuki wouldn't have said much, anyways. The less that this sweet old couple knew, the less likely that they'd be hurt for helping her. However, the old woman talked to Natsuki a little while she worked to keep her visitors warm, especially the girl that was currently sleeping in the spare bedroom's full-sized bed. The huntress sat off to the side by the window while the woman placed warm blankets over the sleeping beauty, answering the innocent questions that the woman threw at her. The pounding of the blizzard and the wind outside, repeatedly beating at the window, made it hard to hear the old woman.

"How did you know that a snowstorm was approaching, dear? I looked out at the sky not two minutes before you arrived and there was not a cloud in the sky!" The woman draped another quilt over the brunette's body, who was shivering slightly.

"I smelled it." A good thirty seconds of silence prompted Natsuki to elaborate. "I've been in the mountains enough that I can tell when a storm is coming. I guess my nose is just more sensitive."

"I see. Well, this is the only other bed we have, but you're welcome to sleep on the couch until the storm passes. I can tell you from years of experience that these things can last for awhile."

"Thank you, but I would rather stay in here and look after my friend. She isn't accustomed to this kind of travel and I need to make sure that she is okay." Most of this was true. It was required of Natsuki to ensure this girl's welfare, but was acting like she really cared going too far?

The woman nodded before rising from beside the bed and exiting the room. Natsuki watched her leave, no relaxing until the footsteps faded, and even then, she didn't relax. _I haven't let my guard down for the last 13 years. Why start now?_

The huntress gazed at the brunette in the bed. Like the old woman said, there was only one bed in the room, which was fine because Natsuki didn't plan on sleeping. She glanced out the single window again, noticing how it shook even more from the pounding snow and strong winds than before. _Looks like this will delay us some_. Pushing off said window-sill, Kruger made her way over to the fireplace. _This couple must have been wealthy when they retired_, Natsuki thought as she tended the flame. _Having more than one fireplace is a luxury among common folk_. The dark beauty made sure to keep her distance from the flame; she and fire had a love-hate relationship.

Once she was satisfied, Natsuki started to return to the window, before deciding to sit cross-legged against the wall of the fireplace, which was adjacent to the wall of the window and the bed's headboard. This way, she could keep her distance for the girl and still be able to have a visual of the door.

Detaching the sheath form her waist, Natsuki laid the sword across her lap, taking precaution to keep her left hand firmly on the sheath and her right on the sword's hilt. She has spent many nights like this: on guard and on edge. Honestly, the emerald-eyed girl couldn't remember the last time she had properly slept in the past few months. _Couldn't afford to let my guard down while in unfamiliar territory_, she reasoned with herself. _The only place that I allow myself to sleep is the Guild, but I've been travelling for… for almost 8 months. _Natsuki frowned, wondering how time managed to slip past so quickly.

A small noise caused Kruger to rest her gaze on the girl, who was mumbling in her sleep. The girl's face contorted in anguish, more frightened noises escaping and her movements becoming more and more frantic. Natsuki knew the tell-tale signs of nightmares. "At this rate," Natsuki muttered with slight annoyance. "She'll be awake in a matter of minutes."

Though this was Natsuki's first taste at "babysitting," she knew that once the girl awoke, she as likely to panic. And once the girl started panicking, she would become either terrified or violent, depending upon the girl's personality. Either way, Natsuki knew that her job – and night – was just about to become more troublesome than she expected.

As if on cue, the girl suddenly lurched forward, sitting upright in the bed, a shocked and slightly fearful expression on her face. The girl quickly snapped out of her post-nightmare daze, scanning the room, trying to figure out where she was.

Natsuki couldn't help but chuckle. She could practically see the gears turning in the girl's head. The brunette turned toward Natsuki, her eyes widened slightly.

_Her eyes_. Natsuki stopped laughing, mildly startled by the girl's crimson eyes. _Perhaps… perhaps it's just a trick of the light,_ Natsuki thought. The fire could easily make someone's eyes look red, right? '_But the fireplace is too far away…_' a voice in the back of Natsuki's head reminded her.

The warrior merely observed as the girl's apprehension drained from her face, but the sparkle of emotion never leaving her eyes. _Putting on a mask, are we?_ Natsuki mused to herself, smirking. _How interesting._

"Where are we?" The girl asked. _An accent... But it's not a Windbloom accent. Actually, I've only heard that accent once, but… it's not possible—_

"We're in the mountains to the north of Windbloom. The castle there has been attacked by Artai's army. The king is probably dead," Natsuki deadpanned. She was never one to answer questions in a round-a-bout manner. Mai and Nao always accused her of being too blunt, too harsh. '_That's what happens when you have a heart of ice. You forget how to be gentle or kind,' _is what Natsuki would tell them.

The brunette's eyes narrowed slightly. "And just who are you? Why did you bring me here?" The girl struggled to keep her emotions in check, to keep the mask in place. She was failing miserably.

"For someone that came out of Windbloom Castle, you sure do have some terrible manners, Miss…"

"Shizuru. You may call me Shizuru." Shizuru paused, as if she was considering her next words carefully. "Could… could you come into the light?"

Natsuki raised her eyebrows, though she knew that Shizuru probably couldn't see the gesture. It didn't occur to the dark beauty that she was invisible, hiding in the shadows. She automatically chalked it up to habit. "Do you not have a last name?"

"I do, but I make it a rule to not share my full name with people I cannot see."

Natsuki frowned. She hated sass. She got enough of it from Nao. "I'm afraid that I don't reveal myself to just anyone. Tell me, Shizuru…. Are you of the royal family of Windbloom?"

"Does it matter? " Shizuru frowned, her mask slipping off her face with every word she says. "If what you say is true, everyone in the castle is dead…" The brunette's eyes glazed over, her voice quieter. "… Everyone… is dead."

Natsuki peered at the girl, curious to see what see would say or do next. But when nothing was said or done for a suitable amount of time, Natsuki cleared her throat and stood up, being careful to still be concealed by the shadows. She walked forward slowly – so to not alarm the obviously distraught and distracted girl – and kept her eyes on her sword as she attached it back to her belt. She halted a few steps away from the bed, the white light emitting from the window engulfing the left side of her figure.

Natsuki rubbed her nose before placing her right hand on her waist and her left forearm on the hilt of her sword, her weight shifting from on foot to the other. Seeing that her movements still didn't alert Shizuru, she cleared her throat again. This caused wine red eyes to turn, resting upon the slender build that is Natsuki Kruger. Eyes widened, eyebrows lifted slightly, and – if Natsuki's ears weren't deceiving her – Shizuru's breathing hitched. The huntress shook it off as it being a temporary hearing impediment.

"All right, _princess_… You want to play it that way? Fine. As for me? I'm hired to do keep you _away_ from Windbloom," Natsuki said gruffly.

Shizuru slightly frowned. "So… what? I'm your prisoner, your hostage?"

Natsuki shrugged, indifferent. "You can call it whatever you like, _your highness_… No matter how you phrase it, you will do everything I say when I say it. You're going to have to do a lot of things you've never done before in the next week or so, and I don't want any trouble coming from you. Clear?"

"Crystal," Shizuru responded quietly.

"Good." Natsuki paused awkwardly, not really sure what to do next. Shizuru looked so torn, though she seemed to be taking the news rather well. And even if she was a mess, Natsuki wouldn't know what to do; she was never very good when it came to comforting upset people. "Get some rest. It's going to be a hard day tomorrow."

Natsuki glanced out the window before making her way to the fireplace again. The heat coming of the flames warmed her, though it never reached her full being. She heard Shizuru's smooth voice over the crackling of the wood.

"You never told me your name… or where you hail from," Shizuru stated softly. The dark beauty heard the rustling of sheets as the brunette got comfortable in the bed. She could feel the crimson eyes boring into her back, their heat competing with the fire.

"My name is Natsuki Kruger, and I have no home." Emeralds reflected the bright embers temporally escaping onto the hearth before they died. Her eyes not really watching the fire, but looking past it at a memory she just wanted to forget.

* * *

_A mysterious Natsuki is a sexy Natsuki~ ...Right? ;:3_

_I hope that satisfied you guys until next time!_

**OMAKE**:

Natsuki: (shrugs) You can call it whatever you like, _your highness_… No matter how you phrase it, you will do everything I say when I say it. You're going to have to do a lot of things you've never done before in the next week or so-

Shizuru: (smiles seductively) Like what, _Na~tsu~ki~~_

Natsuki:...Wait, what are you- (blushes **hard**) Oh God! No! I didn't mean-

Shizuru: I thought Natsuki was the one that does whatever people what... for a price, that is...

Natsuki: (blushes** harder**) I KILL people! **KILL!** NOTHING SEXUAL!

Shizuru: (smirks) We'll see about that.

*THUD* (Natsuki faints from all the blushing)

Shizuru: (Laughs) Ara, looks like Natsuki's already falling for me~

**END OMAKE**

Oh Shizuru... you and your (lame) jokes. Until next time~


End file.
